Like Danelion Dust
by Mz. Hyde
Summary: In the aftermath of the Reaper War, shimmering like dust that's how fragile their reality was. It was so close to blowing away like breath to a wish. Slight AU not your usual Shoker.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the vison of my Shepard, the plot to this story and the key points in her back story that differ from in game. Everything else belongs to Bioware including the awesome Femshep we get to model ours after.

**A/N** I have not written anything in the better part of three years. The grammer and sentence structure here proably really suck. Drop me a line if your willing to Beta I'm for sure going to need one. The tone of this chapter is fairly light I like to set a lighter tone before I breach the darkness. This chapter is pretty short I do not intend the rest to be. Longer is better.

** Like Dandelion Dust**

"Has a Krogan ever...ya know tried to taste you"? the Drell in question paused and turned to stare at the strange human female before him. "Excuse me"? ..."Did you just imply"... The young blonde cut him off mid sentence "I'm just saying since you resemble a fish you know Krogan and sushi" this girl loved talk "I really should be getting back to Dr. T'Soni" the Drell half mumbled.

"Oh you know Li she's awesome, my brother told me a story about her, Ves and Gar. It's about a Krogan wanting to sample fish from the Presidiums lake back when the Citadel was still intact." The young Drell shook his head at least he understood why she asked him about a Krogan "tasting" him. Sighing the Drell gathered the data pads on the chair next to him " It's Ms. Moreu right? I really hate to cut our uh conversation off so abruptly but I must be returning these to the doctor" he gestured to the data pads in his hands.

"Oh right sorry, yeah but please just call me Hilary um wow I didn't even ask your name? finally have her attention the Drell smiled "No apologies needed it's Kolyat Krios" Recognition dawned in Hilary's bright green eyes "Your Thane's son, Ves told me about him. I'm sorry for your loss". Kolyat simply nodded as he turned " Thank you it was nice speaking you" with that he hurried off to deliver his reports to Liara.

Hilary stood in the now hallway fidgeting she was all nervous energy everyone around her on pins and needles lately. She walked down to the intensive care pre natal unit where her brother sat round the clock refusing to budge. She peered in the window viewing the only baby there. Her niece dubbed "Verity" for the time being couldn't have an un named baby.

Collecting herself and quietly walking in Hilary stopped and wrapped her arms around her elder brothers shoulders hugging him. "How is she" Joker lifted his hand resting it on her fore arm squeezing lightly. "She's still struggling to breathe and her hearing may not be there still to early to know. Their saying she may develop further with a weak skeletal structure not Vrolik but still a anomaly from my genes and the complications of her birth being at 22 weeks." Hilary felt the tears hit her hands as her brother started to crumble. "I should of known better Hil this could of all been avoided...I couldn't even hold my shit together for her when the cut her out" her heart broke for her brother she stood strong for him as he cried on her.

"It may of been avoidable, but that's not the choice you and Ves made. Would you of really chose any different? It may not be ideal Jeff, but looked a the blessing that have come from it. I know you wouldn't ever wish to change them. Joker managed a watery smile "Your something else kid and your right absolutely right." Hilary gave her brother a peck on the head "Get some rest bro, you too V-Babe" Joker looked at his sleeping daughter "V-Babe really Hil"! his sister just smiled and laughed in response "Yep she's a strong just like her Mom everything will be okay" Joker watched as his sister ducked out of the room _I really hope your right Hill_.

Hilary crept her way into Vesta Shepards room seating herself on the Commanders right side making herself at home as she carefully picked up her hand " Hey Ves it's Hil and boy do I have a lot to tell you"! Liara stood outside the door not yet letting her presence be known watching as Hilary animatedly spoke to Shepard as if she was wide awake. She did this daily at various hours of the day.

It warmed her heart to watch how attached the teen had become to the slumbering woman. One she had never in true person only through holovid and extra mail. It was a extreme surprise to them all when they discovered Shepard was with child and that the fetus was still alive despite the extent of her mothers injuries internal and external. Leave it to not only Shepard beating things against all odds but her daughter too. Even with that though they were hardly out of the woods.

While her wounds were healing Shepard would never have use of her left eye with out the help of future cybernetics the one already there damaged too far beyond repair. Her left leg was mangled below the knee as well the limited cybernetics they had went to fixing the damage there as best they could. She had come in with a collapsed lung and several fractured ribs one or two broken nothing puncturing. Internal bleeding and head trauma to boot a series of nasty concussions 40% percent of her body covered in burns her hands the worst her fingers fractured or broken every last one of them.

Miranda had said it was her extensive cybernetics that kept her alive kept her baby alive along with the various heavy bone graphs reinforcing her body and protecting her cybernetics. It was by some miracle that the most critical ones received very little damage over all her cybernetics were almost back working at full capacity. Whatever God was up there had listen to the prayers of the people who loved Shepard most and delivered her back to them with hidden miracle as well.

"Were you ever surprised"? Liara jumped slightly startled as Miranda stood next to her. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice her approach. "Surprised at" it was unlike Miranda to questions bare. "Shepard and Joker" Liara smiled a small smile and shook her head "Yes and no".

Cool blue eyes regarded her as the young Asari explained. "Yes because they've always been such close friends Joker matched her wit for wit. The balance between them the chemistry was so natural. But Joker has always been hesitant and shy with relationships due to his fragility with his Vrolik's he wouldn't allow things to progress past friendship. So when Shepard took a liking to Alenko it looked like it would never be." Miranda choose that moment to interject "Well the Major is nice to look at" Liara raised a brow.

"Yes well after her death Joker blamed himself extensively and when she was brought back things between then were strained. After Horizon Shepard swore off any romantic liaisons focusing on the mission. It wasn't until she told Joker she forgave him and never thought of her death as his fault did things start to get better and he eventually started to forgive himself. Shepard rejected Kaidan's attempts to rekindle things and it took right until the end for Shepard and Joker to admit what they felt and give caution up to the wind. Guess having what looks like the apocalypse breathing down your back can do wonders for a relationship" Miranda smirked "Indeed it can".

Miranda walked into the Commander's room laying a hand on Hilary's shoulder. "Hey" she said quietly "It's time to change her dressings" Hilary nodded and placed Shepards hand safely back down at her side and leaned over lightly kissing her cheek "Love ya Ves see you in the morning" with that Hilary made her way down to pre natal to rest with her brother and niece as Miranda and Liara tended to Shepard.

**Thoughts anyone?**

**- Hyde**


End file.
